Chris Blue
Chris Blue was a singer act from Season 2 of JayGT. He finished the competition in a tie for 2nd place, with Terry Fator. Background Chris Blue is an American R&B and soul singer. He is the winner of season 12 of the American talent competition The Voice. Blue was born in January 15, 1990 in Glendale, Arizona to Ernest Blue Jr. and Janice Blue-Williams. He is the youngest of seven children. The family moved to Knoxville, Tennessee , when he was 10 years old. Blue started singing in church at age 3. Blue started preaching at Peace and Goodwill Missionary Baptist Church in Knoxville, Tennessee , and was ordained at the age of 15. He eventually became a worship leader in the Cokesbury United Methodist Church. Choosing a music career from very early on, he formed the Blue Brothers with his siblings and later they appeared on BET's Bobby Jones Gospel show. He won the Voice-Off Knoxville competition in 2015. He toured locally as well as in England, The Bahamas, Jamaica and the Virgin Islands. Blue also attended Tennessee Temple University in Chattanooga, TN, and was actively involved in the campus worship ministry as well as the campus gospel choir. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Blue Audition Chris Blue was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Chris Blue's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 205 consisted of singing Stevie Wonder's "Superstition". JayDK, Usagi, guest judge Chip, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Chris' performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Chris Blue's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 210 consisted of singing Tamela Mann's "Take Me to the King". JayDK, Usagi, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Chris received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of Calypso Tumblers. Semifinals Chris Blue's Semifinals performance in Episode 212 consisted of singing Rihanna's "Love on the Brain". JayDK, Usagi, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Chris received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10 instead of Enya. Top 10 Chris Blue's Top 10 performance in Episode 214 consisted of performing Bruno Mars' "24K Magic". JayDK, Foxy, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Chris received enough votes to be sent to the Finals instead of Phil Collins. Finals Chris Blue's first Finals performance in Episode 215 consisted of singing Rihanna's "Love on the Brain" again. JayDK, Foxy, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. His second performance consisted of performing Janet Jackson's "Rhythm Nation". JayDK, Foxy, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Finale Chris Blue's Finale performance in Episode 216 consisted of singing Prince's "Diamonds and Pearls" with Alicia Keys. Chris Blue was revealed to have finished the competition in a tie for 2nd place, with Terry Fator, placing above Kevin Hart and XTRAP, but below David Blaine. Category:Acts Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 2 Male Singers Category:Dancers Category:Season 2 Dancers Category:The Voice Contestants Category:The Voice Winners Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 2 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 2 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 2 Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 2 Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Fan Favorites Category:Hottest Guys Category:Cult Leaders Category:Chris Blue Gospel